


In the Sun and Sands of Laughter

by endlesscloudsoftime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer Love, The Summer of Mutual Pining, and here there's more snippets to fill the gaps, i guess, the beach scene we only got snippets of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscloudsoftime/pseuds/endlesscloudsoftime
Summary: A take on the beach scene in the end credits of the show.





	In the Sun and Sands of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the talented toonysart (tumblr) in the victuurisummerloving event on Tumblr.

Viktor tapped the bottom of his lip, uncaring of how the wood of the chopstick would affect its texture as he stared at his first and only pupil across the table. The rhythm of his tapping would stutter every time Yuuri sighed, which occurred at quite a high frequency. Viktor guessed his pupils’ melancholy came from the way their practice sessions have been lately, with their latest one having absolutely no headway. Frankly even Viktor was getting worn out by the lack of progress but he knew it wasn’t Yuuri’s fault. They had come across a roadblock when it came to performing jump combinations and even though it was just the matter of getting a 100 percent success rate in practice (versus learning and getting the same rate of success for each individual jump) it was still important for them to achieve it as quickly as possible. Viktor wanted Yuuri to start practicing the quad flip next and even try the quad lutz, and he knew that Yuuri wanted this with a greater degree of intensity than he did, but with regionals approaching just around the corner they needed Yuuri to get the jump combinations tucked away safely in muscle memory. As Yuuri dejectedly poked at his steamed broccoli, Viktor could see the failures of the past few days beginning to plummet his hopes for a place at the Grand Prix, and that was something he just could not allow to happen.

Not as his coach.

Not as his friend.

And certainly not as someone who wants to be with Yuuri romantically.

Ever since the day at the beach months ago, Yuuri had slowly begun to accept Viktor into his life and his methods were not lost on Viktor. Once he had slowed down and really opened his eyes to the shy skater, he was able to see the tiny smiles at Viktor’s theatrics during dinner, the decrease in flinches whenever Viktor drew near, the small touches on his hand or the small of his back in response to Viktor’s smiles. Each gesture filled Viktor with an unnamed emotion he reveled in, and in an attempt to hold on to the feeling he found himself observing Katsuki Yuuri more and more as the days flew by. Slowly, the non-verbal gestures gave way to the vocalization of thoughts and feelings of various shapes and forms, including laughter, teases, sarcasm and more. Yuuri allowed Viktor into his mind and Viktor did his best to reciprocate as equally as he could, for he knew that if he gave any more or less of what he was being given their relationship wouldn’t progress much further.

Maybe Viktor had been too cautious, because along with the standstill in practice came the standstill in their relationship that he had been trying to avoid and he didn’t know what to do. Watching Yuuri become increasingly frustrated put Viktor through a myriad of emotions too, each being progressively negative in nature. The end of the chopstick dug into skin as Viktor paused his racing thoughts. Being in a similar headspace to Yuuri’s, especially after their last practice, got Viktor an idea of what both of them needed.

A break.

Once those two words flashed before Viktor’s eyes, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before. Their trip to Hasetsu’s night market had been ages ago, and neither of them had given themselves a reprieve since then. With no outlet for stress, it was no wonder that Yuuri hadn’t broken down earlier, and the tension in his body would not have helped with the jump combinations either. When Yuuri looked up at him, finally noticing Viktor’s inattentiveness to his food, Viktor felt his thoughts satisfyingly click when their gazes locked.

“Viktor, why aren-“

“Yuuri. Tomorrow’s a holiday. A Viktor Nikiforov proclaimed holiday. Let’s go to the beach!”

Viktor could practically feel the sparkles in his eyes as the idea began to settle in comfortably deep. Without waiting for a response he barreled on, “We haven’t had fun in ages! It’s sooo hot right now too, it’ll be perfect for a beach day. Just imagine, the cool splash of water with the warmth of the sun on our backs and the wind over our bodies. Ooh I can’t believe we haven’t gone on a beach day yet! And-“

“Viktor, what about practice?” Yuuri’s dejected face quietened Viktor down. “You and I both know I haven’t been able to get anywhere recently. Regionals are so close by I can’t afford to just skip down the beach.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor willed his voice to go as soft as possible, though it didn’t take him much effort to do so, “All work and no play makes you a dull boy. You’ve not had a break in a while, it’s affecting your performance. And quite frankly, your health too. I think a beach day will do you good, don’t you?” A nudge at the arch in his foot prompted him to change his appeal. “Plus, Makka would really enjoy it, wouldn’t you girl?”

Viktor cooed and nuzzled Makkachin’s head for a good few moments before returning his attentions to his student, who looked the most content he had seen him in the past few days, despite the tension still outlining his silhouette.

“Okay. Beach day it is then.”

 

-x-

 

Viktor was so excited about their day off he could barely sleep, choosing instead to make an inventory of items to grab the next morning. He had already informed the rest of the Katsukis about their change in plans, and had tried to invite them along too, but summer in Hasetsu saw a peak in tourism and being the only hot springs inn in the town meant they were busy with both Japanese and foreign visitors alike.  Although Viktor felt bad that the rest of Yuuri’s family couldn’t make it, he was thrilled at the opportunity of getting to know Japan’s Ace better outside of skating too. Their previous visit to the beach was a monumental experience for Viktor, and he felt like it was the one place where the both of them could connect, and that made Viktor all the more excited. It was only when Makkachin had grumbled at Viktor’s constant tossing and turning did he settle in and succumb to sleep. Even then, he rose before the sun, and went about to set up for the day while trying to help around the inn.

By the time Yuuri emerged from his room, trudging across the inn with bleary eyes and a nest of a head, Viktor had gotten himself and their belongings ready and waiting in the dining area. Viktor could barely keep still as Yuuri munched through his breakfast with the momentum of a sloth, and when Yuuri finally emerged from the shower, fresh faced and ready for the beach, Viktor didn’t bother slowing the speed at which he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the inn, Makkachin fresh at their heels and Mari’s snickers at their backs.

Their journey to the beach was filled with Viktor’s excited chatter, interspersed with Makkachin’s excited borks and Yuuri’s low chuckles. The weather was just perfect for their outing too, with the sun hanging over head, the heat of its rays accompanying the soothing caress of the wind. On approaching their destination, both skaters were pleased to find it being sparsely populated, so they could enjoy a portion of the beach all to themselves if they wanted.

Viktor wasted no time in setting up, practically flinging himself on to the sand, blanket already halfway out of the tote on his person. Yuuri felt the first of many laughs bubble out at the sight of the Olympic medalist haphazardly flailing as he ‘set up camp’ and waited till Viktor was satisfied before carefully placing the umbrella to cover their area appropriately. With their spot secured, Yuuri then eased out of his shirt, folded it carefully and handed it to Viktor, who had done the same and put them away. Both men allowed themselves to indulge in the view of the other’s naked torso, but Yuuri was the first to acknowledge the heat of the day as a potential negative factor of their holiday.

“Viktor, did you bring sunscreen by any chance?”

“Ooh yes I did!” Rummaging in another bag they had carried he procured said item with a flourish. “I did put some in my excitement at the inn, but it’s gone by now – I can already feel my skin chafing. Let’s be monkeys and groom each other Yuuri!”

How Viktor was able to be so ridiculous and charming at the same time was something Yuuri both wondered and envied at. Shaking his head slightly he directed a fond, “You’re ridiculous, give me some lotion.”, at his coach and seated himself behind the Russian, who was spreading the lotion on his legs, hands only pausing whenever Yuuri’s swept across his back.

Other than the occasional hitching of breath (unnoticed by the other), the two sat in comfortable silence truly grooming each other against the harshness of the sun, only disturbed when they had to change their positions. The repetitive, calming motions of their hands relaxed each other infinitesimally and both took the siren call of an afternoon siesta in tandem. Makkachin nosed at each of their feet in boredom but only for a while longer, opting to join them in their snooze and sprawl across their mats but not in the tangle of their limbs.

Yuuri was the first to rouse, his stomach grumbling as he blinked his eyes open to the glittering expanse of blue before him. Only slightly surprised about the crisscross of appendages before him, he ignored the call of his belly in order to let his eyes feast on the sight of silvery lashes fluttering dangerously close to his chest, a slack mouth with a sliver of drool making its way to a defined jawline, the scrunch of impossibly soft locks just below his collarbone. Yuuri wished he had the courage to voice his want for them to be in this position at all times of rest and relaxation, his preference for the blue behind the silver to be blazing with awareness and affection, gaze trained and kept on Yuuri like his always was on him.

Yet when he got what he wished for in that instant, with the added bonus of watching a bleary eyed Viktor wake from slumber to noticing and enjoying Yuuri’s attention and position, he realized that the time for that moment would come when it was right. Just as how, for now, the best thing to do was to eat the sandwiches his mother made with love in contentment.

-x-

“Yuuuuriiiii! Let’s swim!”

Yuuri sighed. He had hoped to stretch a bit more on the towels but there was no stopping Viktor once his voice took on that tone. That lilt of impatience that was slightly hardened by stubbornness. A tone honed to deliver an outcome preferable to the owner. Besides, Yuuri did want to go for a swim anyway so it didn’t hurt to acquiesce to Viktor’s wishes sooner.

Plus, if Viktor’s reaction to his sudden grabbing of the wrist and dragging him to the water’s lip was always going to be a jaw dropping smattering of shock across his stunning features, it really made Yuuri’s future choices much easier in that regard.

It wasn’t long before both Viktor and Yuuri were splashing water at each other, with Makkachin barking at their feet, weaving in between their dance of attack and defense. Droplets of water splashed everywhere, littered the space between them, to the point where several miniature rainbows crisscrossed momentarily in their little bubble. The laughter bubbling out of both their chests made way for occasional wheezing and sputtering, and yet neither of the two had heard more musical sounds in their lives. Each vowed to aim for a day where this would be their new normal, where splashing till they were drenched in sand and water, clutching on to each other in merriment. Where the presence of each other and nature would be enough to drown away the tensions of everyday life.

Viktor paused in the midst of a comeback splash to just regard his once tense student, rubbing Makkachin’s fur with eyes crinkled shut and laughter spilling from his lips, each muscle in his body relaxed to the point of visibility. It made Viktor immensely happy to have achieved what he sought for in this trip, even though he hadn’t managed to verbally open up to Yuuri or vice versa, it was still an opening of hearts nonetheless.

And as they scrubbed each other clean under the heavy sprays of hovering showerheads, indulging in mini bouts of tickle wars and jabs and pokes, both felt rejuvenated and refreshed down to their cores, ready to tackle their unpleasantries of their days prior with the laughter that never ceased in their present.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ It's been ages since I've last written but I'm sorta back! I had fun writing this for toonysart for the victuurisummerloving gift exchange but it did take a while for me to get to writing it in the first place. I've had a writing block (again) and I'm also reading more of Voltron and ATLA fics now but I haven't forgotten my Yuri on Ice babies so I'll probably be back soon. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you liked this little piece and let me know what you think either in the comments or on tumblr (endlesscloudsoftime.tumblr.com) (^ ω ^)


End file.
